1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a so-called flatbed type recording apparatus which performs recording by moving a recording unit with respect to a recording medium on a stage.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus which includes a stage section for supporting a recording medium, a recording unit facing the stage section, a Y bar (Y-axis support member) for supporting the recording unit such that the recording unit can reciprocate in a main scanning direction (Y-axis direction), a pair of support pillars for supporting both ends of the Y bar, and an X-axis moving mechanism for moving the recording unit in a sub scanning direction (X-axis direction) via the respective support pillars coupled thereto and the Y bar has been known (see JP-A-2012-210781).
Incidentally, it is considered that a detection section for detecting whether or not a distance between the recording unit and a recording medium is a predetermined distance is mounted on such a recording apparatus.
However, there is a problem in that it is necessary to provide a special arrangement space for the detection section in order to simply mount the detection section and the size of the apparatus increases as a whole.